bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Prove
was the top Darkus brawler in New Vestroia and part of the Vexos. He is usually paired with Mylene. He often stumbles on his words when speaking and often twitches or completely spazzes out. Personality Shadow is shown to be a rather a bad pilot by crashing and almost destroying a ship. He also likes to pester Mylene a lot and he does not seem to take things seriously. He has a tendency to laugh a lot like Lync does. However, Shadow Prove has morals as he disagreed for the Alternative Weapon System plan when saying "cuckoo cuckoo". Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia ;Arc 1 Shadow made his debut in ''Invasion of the Vestals with the other members of the Vexos, watching as all the Bakugan are captured. His debut battle was in Get Psyched against Baron, to whom he loses and loses three of his Bakugan all at once, which Mylene uses against him later. After that, Mylene forces him to return to the ship. In Surprise Visitor and Gate Crashers, he then appears to battle Marucho, who once again he is defeated by. His next appearance is in Voices in the Night imitating Dan and Mira's voices through some special microphone, so Marucho, Ace and Shun would be separated. In Last One Standing, He battles Shun and defeats him using Alpha Hydranoid who was revealed to be a mechanical duplicate called Hades made by Professor Clay at Shadow's earlier request. In Beta City Blues, after the brawlers get back into New Vestroia and get to Beta City, he and Mylene battle Baron and Dan and lose, getting their Dimension Controller destroyed. In Underground Take Down and Wall To Wall Brawl, once the resistance came to Gamma City, he and Mylene fight against Shun and Marucho, whom they are defeated by. ;Arc 2 In Shadow Attack, Shadow battles Alice Gehabich and Chan Lee to lure Dan and the others back to Earth, after requesting it to King Zenoheld to show up Mylene, who had previously failed to obtain an attribute energy. He chases her around the forest wearing a dog mask and pretending to be a "werewolf" to try to scare her but it only confuses her and he forces Alice into a battle, which Chan Lee joins right before it begins. They destroy Hades and the result is Hades' pieces crashing and it is unable to return to ball form. He also destroys Dr. Michael's Laboratory with his Trap Bakugan Fortress, but Shadow has no knowledge of this. He later wins using his new mechanical Bakugan, MAC Spider, succeeding in his mission. In Elfin On the Run, he teams up with Hydron, due to their recent successes against the Resistance, to get the Aquos Energy from Minx Elfin. Disguising themselves as policemen, they battle Marucho with Preyas and Minx Elfin and although they lose, they still manage to get the Aquos Attribute Energy. In Virtual Insanity, he and Mylene go back to Earth in search for one of the three attribute energies left. After they find Billy they follow him to Marucho's house and head back to the Mother Palace to let the other Vexos know where the Resistance is. He later battled alongside Lync against Ace and Marucho in Ambush and manages to defeat them and claim the Darkus energy. In Volt's Revolt, after King Zenoheld announces his Alternate Weapon will be used to destroy Earth and Vestal he whispers to Mylene that he's cuckoo, possibly showing that he does not like this idea like the rest of the Vexos. He later appeared again alongside the Vexos, except Volt who left the Vexos. At the end of the episode, he appeared along with the remaining Vexos after Volt was disposed of by Hydron, and listened to Zenoheld's warning that he would make them suffer the same fate should they betray him. In Payback, Shadow was in Professor Clay's lab, and left after Zenoheld ordered Mylene to get the Phantom Data from the Brawlers. At the end of the episode, he appear alongside the remaining Vexos, except Lync who betrayed the Vexos by copying the Alternative Data, and was disposed of by Hydron. In Mylene's Meltdown, he then joins Mylene on going to Earth to get the Bakugan data. After falling into a trap by Keith, he and Mylene battle him and Mira. They end up losing and having both Mechanical Bakugan destroyed. They then get trapped inside Bakugan Interspace. In An Heir To Spare, after Mylene got sucked into Bakugan Interspace, Shadow grabbed her hand and got sucked in with her. After they were sucked in, Mylene disagreed with his actions but he only expressed his amusement for traveling to the ends of the dimension with her as his best friend. They were last seen in some kind of dimension still holding on to each other's hand. Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Darkus MAC Spider (New Mechanical Guardian Bakugan, used after Hades was destroyed. Destroyed in Episode 48 by Helios MK2) *Darkus Hades (Former Mechanical Guardian Bakugan, destroyed by Alpha Hydranoid in episode 32). *Darkus Fortress (Bakugan Trap) *Darkus Sylvee (Former Minor Guardian-Temporary Bakugan) *Darkus Atchibee (Former Minor Guardian-Taken by Baron) *Darkus Hammersaur (Taken by Baron) *Darkus Anchorsaur (Taken by Baron) Trivia *His appearance is somewhat similar to Anubias from Mechtanium Surge. They both have spiky silver hairstyle, Darkus attribute specialty and flamboyant personality. *Shadow is the only antagonist Darkus Brawler who doesn't seem to play major role as the others such as Masquerade, Emperor Barodius, Ren, Anubias and Mag Mel. *Mira referred to him in the second episode of the Japanese version as the Greatest Darkus Brawler and Personification of Darkness 闇の諸兄人 シャドウ・プローヴ (''Dakuon Saikyou no Battora Yami no Shokei-hito Shiyadou Purobu). '' *Shadow is actually a young Vestal nobleman, though it is not discussed in the show. It is mentioned in the Bakugan New Vestroia official handbook. *In arc 2, Shadow is always referred to by his full name. *Shadow and Mylene are the only Vexos Members that didn't turn on King Zenoheld. Battles Shadow Prove has only won three battles, one of them was from a Trap Field. Showing that he is one of the weakest brawlers in the Vexos. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia de: Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Villains Category:Vestals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Darkus Users Category:Male